


Explanations

by SquigglyAverageJoe



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquigglyAverageJoe/pseuds/SquigglyAverageJoe
Summary: Things are weirdly different since the last time they’ve seen each other—and Link wonders if it’s the imp on top of a wolf and the child in pigtails trailing behind Lana, or the fact that Sheik is gone, replaced by Princess Zelda and all of her regal beauty spoken of throughout the land, or if it’s something inside of them. ...It’s probably the imp and child and the princess. And also, the seven foot Goron. ...And the Zora princess who’s filing her nails.
Kudos: 18





	Explanations

Things are weirdly different since they’ve last seen each other, Link notes. Sheik is gone—but Princess Zelda is back, a gleaming beacon of light and hope, looking like the princess in all the illustrations for fairytales Link has ever seen, regal and strong. Impa stands beside her, even stronger, looking much more hopeful now that the princess is back. Along with them, there is Darunia, a strong, noble Goron who looks like he could snap all of them in half if he tried, but he’s wearing a warm smile. Beside him is Ruto, a slightly prim, posh, snobby princess with a just as genuine smile who seems eager to assist them in this war. Lana has a new weapon that looks to be a simple tree branch, and beside her is Midna, a grinning imp atop a wolf, humming a song as she looks at her small hands, and Agitha, who formally introduced herself as an insect princess, gentle and sweet, just...strange.

Behind Link is Fi.

“Well,” Zelda says, smiling gently, though her eyes look tired as she rubs the back of her neck. “Looks like we all have some explaining to do.”

“We do,” Lana agrees.

“Found out why Sheik was such a suspicious character,” Impa deadpans. She gestures to the princess. “Though, I still require a bit of an explanation.”

Zelda clears her throat. “I apologize for my disappearance.”

There’s a beat of silence. Simultaneously, everyone wonders if the princess was just gonna leave it at that. “Yeah,” Impa says. “We’re going to need a bit more than that.”

“I knew you would not want me on the battlefield,” Zelda begins. “So I thought, I could hide my identity from my enemies, so I would be able to fight on the battlefield alongside my general and troops. ...After I found a disguise, I was _going_ to find you, Impa, to tell you, but I lost you. ...I ended up finally catching up to you in the caves, but there was no good time to reveal who I was.”

Ruto frowns. “So, you waited until the last possible minute?”

“...It wasn’t a very good plan,” Zelda sighs. “...I’m afraid I did not think it through all the way. I’m so sorry, Impa—I meant to tell you, truly, because I knew that once you knew I was safe you wouldn’t worry, and then the morale of our troops wouldn’t have plummeted so much.”

“I’m just glad you are safe, my lady,” Impa says, wearing a smile much too gentle than what one would expect from her.

“Hey, Lana,” Midna says. “Don’t you have something else you need to explain?”

“...I do.” Lana sighs, she runs a hand through her hair. “So...about me and Cia. ...Okay, I’m going to try and explain this slowly, because it’s a little wild and even I don’t totally understand it. So, basically, you know how I said that she and I were meant to watch over the balance of the triforce before she got a villainous crush on Link and went crazy and waged war?” Everyone’s following her right now. “Yeah, well, what actually happened, was a reincarnated evil forced out all of the light from her heart and warped her crush into like...lust and that light was me. ...We were the same person.”

“Lana,” Impa says. “You lost me.”

“I lost myself,” Lana sighs, glum. “And I lost Cia and she lost her mind. This...” She sighs, her arms distant. “This whole war is my fault. I...I just wasn’t strong enough, to be able to stop Ganondorf or Cia before this got out of hand. And now we’re here.”

“Aw!” Proxi chirps inside Link’s chest. “It’s not your fault, Lana! You’ve been fighting since the start, and you’re one of the best fighters in our forces! Just because you couldn’t take them on yourself doesn’t mean this is your fault.”

“What she said,” Link says.

Lana smiles, and it’s weak but at least it’s still there. And then everyone turns to Link, expectant.

“This is Fi,” Link says. He gestures towards her—she is blue, has no arms and wears a deadpan expression.

“Greetings,” she says, voice cool, calm. “I am the spirit that inhabits the Master Sword.”

“Wait,” Agitha says. “You’re a sword?”

Fi nods. “I can confirm that I am. A sword spirit is what we’re usually called.”

“Great, so Link got a new weapon and an ally,” Impa says.

“And you’ve agreed to take up arms against Cia?” Zelda asks.

“I have, though there is a ninety five percent chance that you said that as a joke, as I have no arms.”

“...I didn’t,” Zelda says. “...Perhaps that was offensive.”

“I took no offense,” Fi responds. “But I am honored to serve Master Link.”

“‘Master?” Midna questions.

“It is how I prefer to address Master Link—he is not really my master, but I consider him one of, as the reincarnation of the spirit of my true Master.”

“...Okay,” Zelda says. “Did anything else happen?”

Link looks up at her. “I met a really pale man with a really long tongue.”

Impa frowns. “...That is a strange set of details to remember.”

“How could I not remember—he licked my sword and my neck.”

Darunia leans closer to Ruto and whispers, but it’s not quiet. “Am I hearing him correctly?”

“Your sword, huh?” Midna asks. “You don’t mean Fi, right?”

“He licked me too,” Fi confirms. “But no, Master Link meant his own sword, and I can confirm that that did indeed happen. The man he is referring to is named Ghirahim, a demon lord.”

“He also had a sword,” Link adds.

Impa nods, but looks thoroughly confused. “Interesting.”

“He _was_ a sword,” Link mentions.

“...Speaking of swords,” Lana changes the subject.


End file.
